


Awkward Interactions (help these poor beans)

by minisculecosmos



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Canon Compliant, Finger guns, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Help, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Non AU, award shows, based on that one interaction, everyone loves wonho, i can't tag, minor cliffhangers, rated T for implications, side stories will be included, we love crossovers, you know which one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisculecosmos/pseuds/minisculecosmos
Summary: It was no secret in the K-pop community and its fandoms that a certain member of Monsta X had the best muscles around. Everyone noticed this- even the ridiculously busy Bangtan Boys.But who could blame Jimin for harboring a small crush on the man?Too bad Jimin can't just get his act together.(Inspired by that clip of Jimin gushing about Wonho to BTS and being all shy and giving him finger guns instead. Link to video: https://youtu.be/KxK165wBZTUPlease read, it's my first published fic. Also comment! I need the feedback:)(IN PROGRESS-WILL NOT ABANDON)





	1. The Fateful Show to Start it All

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you get a laugh from this- I sure did.

Award shows, while fun at first, got old.

This was a fact that every idol who had some kind of success knew. The first award was filled with tears and choked-up speeches, and the next few with grateful hearts and minds, but as the years went on, the novelty wore off.

This is something that BTS knew very well.

They would always be grateful for their fandom and the awards, but seeing the same groups over and over again did nothing to cheer the weary bodies of the seven men.

Today were one of the bigger, end-of-the-year award ceremonies which almost every relevant group attended.

(Except, of course, SM and YG-like they actually cared about their idols. Pft.)

The members of BTS were sitting in their assigned seats, which were closer to the stage since they had the privilege of being one of the most well-known groups of the decade.

Currently on stage was the rising hip-hop group, Monsta X. A few members of BTS knew them, since Suga and Jooheon would often discuss music production, and Shownu had run into Namjoon a few times backstage at other award shows.

It was no secret that many male idols envied Wonho’s body. The idol had earned a reputation of being the “muscular one”, and he had gotten used to the not-quite strangers nearly groping his bicep in awe.

Jimin, despite not having met the man yet, was no exception.

It was almost the end of the show, and the idols had been called up to the stage. The seven guys of BTS and Monsta X were only separated by one group. This meant Jimin had a perfect view of Wonho in that too revealing and much-too-tight tank top.

Jimin turned to Jin and Jungkook, gushing about Wonho’s arms.  
“Look at them, seriously, look! How does he do that?”  
A pause.  
“Not gonna lie tho, he looks good in that shirt.”

Yoongi looked at Jimin with a cringe. “Jimin-ah, please, for all good in this world, shut. Up.”

Jimin just ignored him and turned to Taehyung. Tae, despite his position of Jimin’s long-time best friend, was getting tired of Jimin’s endless pining after the currently pink-haired man.  
“Why don’t you just go over and say hi? The fans wouldn’t mind-and it would give the rest of us some peace of mind.”  
Jimin looked at V with a look of horror.  
“Come on, Jimin-hyung. Just go. Or I’ll introduce you to him myself.”

Jimin remained quiet, but turned to stare at Wonho. He was talking to Changkyun , laughing at who knows what, when he turned to look back at the audience-in doing so, catching Jimin’s eye.

Jimin, a panicked gay, tried to save the situation by gesturing at Wonho’s arms, giving him two finger guns. Wonho put out an arm to wave Jimin over, but Jimin, caught in the unique state of being acknowledged by your crush, stayed frozen. He managed to give him two thumbs up, though.

Nice going, Jimin. Could you be any more obvious?

Wonho started to stay something else but was interrupted by Shownu pulling him aside. He deflated, but at least Yoongi had his hands on Jimin’s shoulder reassuringly.

The night ended without any further interactions between the two groups, and BTS went home with a few more awards to add to the collection. Jimin was a bit disheartened by the lack of actual conversation between Wonho and him, but his members had no sympathy for him.

Hoseok, his roommate, was lying down on his bed scrolling through SNS. Every now and then, he would glance at Jimin and snicker, probably because of whatever was on his screen. After a while, Jimin ran out of patience and turned to Hoseok, irritated. “What is so funny?!” At this, Hoseok burst out laughing and nearly fell out of his bed while clutching his stomach. “Seriously, WHAT?!”

Hoseok tried to catch his breath while attempting to string a sentence together.”Remember that awkward interaction you had with Wonho?”  
Sceptical, Jimin nodded. “Yes…?”

“Well the fans are going crazy about it. Every other post I’m seeing on Twitter is a clip of Wonho attempting to wave you over and you responding with finger guns, of all things.”

Jimin felt his face heat up. It’s not surprising that the fans would notice, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t wish that not every move he made was broadcasted to the world and immortalized online.

Trying to defend himself, Jimin replied,”Well, it’s a friendly gesture. There’s nothing wrong with finger guns. They’re cool. They’re cool…”

Hoseok perked up. “I gotta tell the others about this.”

Before Jimin could stop him from leaving, Hoseok sprinted out the door, yelling frantically to the others.

Reluctantly accepting his fate, Jimin sighed and laid back down. He could faintly hear the laughter of the other six members through the walls. ‘What did I do, Jimin thought, to deserve this disrespect?’

 


	2. Getting Closer

A few weeks later, boy bands and girl groups alike were joined again at-you guessed it- another award show. The seven that made up Bangtan sat around a table. Tae and Jungkook messes around with the water bottles, trying to make them land right-side-up. Jimin looked around, obviously searching for a certain somebody.

Stray Kids had just finished their performance of I Am You, a song that they all enjoyed. They were proud of the rookies because they also wrote meaningful lyrics- Jimin would be lying if he said he never cried while listening to Hellevator (Yoongi too).

Since it was commercial break, Jimin figured it would be a safe time to use the restroom. The air around him had gotten stale, and he needed a breath of fresh air, preferably away from the cameras. “I’m going to go the bathroom,” he told Namjoon. “Be back in a few.”

Joon gave him a smile and a nod as Jimin took his leave after informing the others of his whereabouts. Recently, the seven had become a lot more cautious about security because of sasaeng encounters that ended in fear for all of them.

Jimin made his way out of the venue and into the back hallways that wound through dressing rooms and storage rooms. He made sure to smile and greet the occasional passing idol or staff member. Finally, he found the bathrooms after however many twists and turns.

While washing his hands, Jimin heard the door creak, accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps. He glanced up at the mirror and froze when he saw who it was.

None other than Starship’s very own Wonho.

Of course, just my luck. But despite being panicked, Jimin felt giddy at the chance to talk to his crush, er, the person he admired greatly.

Upon seeing hat Jimin had noticed him, Wonho bowed respectively and gave his hand for Jimin to shake. Jimin accepted and finally had the chance to make proper eye contact. Naturally, Jimin had to force his hand away from the contact with the other’s. “My name is Wonho,” the man said. “It’s nice to meet you, Jimin-ssi.” Jimin was reminded of Jungkook‘ teasing. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Awkward silence.

“You performed well,” Wonho commented.

“Oh! Thank you.”

Another awkward silence.

Jimin mustered up all the courage he could. “Sorry about that other show,” he said. “My members were trying to get me to talk to someone else because I was bothering them too much.”

“Oh yeah, that. I was going to ask if you wanted to come over to us and talk but Shownu pulled me aside. But, can I ask what you were gesturing at?”

Caught, Jimin tried to get his tongue to work. “I, uh, your muscles-, I’m, you have a very nice body.” Jimin felt his face burn.  
Upon glancing up at Wonho’s face, he saw that his was much the same. “Thank you,” he replied.” I’m sure you’ve seen how many idols have thought the same.”

Jimin let out a laugh at that. “Sure have,” he responded. “It’s hard not to, though.”

Jimin glances at his watch quickly. Commercial break was over and he was due in his seat about three minutes ago. “Shoot! I have to go. Namjoon-Hyung will kill me. It was great to meet you, though!” Jimin turned and nearly ran back to his seat.

Wonho watched him leave with a smile on his face, hand still waving. I just met a member of BTS, he thought in shock. I JUST MET A MEMBER OF BTS! AND HE COMPLIMENTED ME!

Suddenly very confident, he walked back to his group with an extra bounce in his step.

“What took you so long?” Jungkook teased. “You were gone for ages.”  
“I ran into somebody in the hallway, that’s all.”  
Taehyung heard this exchange and turned to Jimin with a devilish grin on his face. “Somebody? A certain somebody? As in, a special, muscular somebody?”  
Jimin looked away. “Maybe.”  
“EEEEEEEE!”  
Seokjin was quick to “Sh!” him as the next performers went on stage.

The next day, BTS was practicing their older choreo for a tour. They had been in the practice room for four hours now, and it was nearing lunch time.

Jimin’s mind was still racing when he sat down for a sip of water. He was thinking about how he could contact Wonho. Very few idols are allowed to have a personal SNS account, and even if they had a Kakao talk he would have to find his ID one way or another.

A few weeks later, boy bands and girl groups alike were joined again at-you guessed it- another award show. The seven that made up Bangtan sat around a table. Tae and Jungkook messes around with the water bottles, trying to make them land right-side-up. Jimin looked around, obviously searching for a certain somebody.

Stray Kids had just finished their performance of I Am You, a song that they all enjoyed. They were proud of the rookies because they also wrote meaningful lyrics- Jimin would be lying if he said he never cried while listening to Hellevator (Yoongi too).

Since it was commercial break, Jimin figured it would be a safe time to use the restroom. The air around him had gotten stale, and he needed a breath of fresh air, preferably away from the cameras. “I’m going to go the bathroom,” he told Namjoon. “Be back in a few.”

Joon gave him a smile and a nod as Jimin took his leave after informing the others of his whereabouts. Recently, the seven had become a lot more cautious about security because of sasaeng encounters that ended in fear for all of them.

Jimin made his way out of the venue and into the back hallways that wound through dressing rooms and storage rooms. He made sure to smile and greet the occasional passing idol or staff member. Finally, he found the bathrooms after however many twists and turns.

While washing his hands, Jimin heard the door creak, accompanied by the sound of approaching footsteps. He glanced up at the mirror and froze when he saw who it was.

None other than Starship’s very own Wonho.

Of course, just my luck. But despite being panicked, Jimin felt giddy at the chance to talk to his crush, er, the person he admired greatly.

Upon seeing hat Jimin had noticed him, Wonho bowed respectively and gave his hand for Jimin to shake. Jimin accepted and finally had the chance to make proper eye contact. Naturally, Jimin had to force his hand away from the contact with the other’s. “My name is Wonho,” the man said. “It’s nice to meet you, Jimin-ssi.” Jimin was reminded of Jungkook‘ teasing. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Awkward silence.

“You performed well,” Wonho commented.

“Oh! Thank you.”

Another awkward silence.

Jimin mustered up all the courage he could. “Sorry about that other show,” he said. “My members were trying to get me to talk to someone else because I was bothering them too much.”

“Oh yeah, that. I was going to ask if you wanted to come over to us and talk but Shownu pulled me aside. But, can I ask what you were gesturing at?”

Caught, Jimin tried to get his tongue to work. “I, uh, your muscles-, I’m, you have a very nice body.” Jimin felt his face burn.  
Upon glancing up at Wonho’s face, he saw that his was much the same. “Thank you,” he replied.” I’m sure you’ve seen how many idols have thought the same.”

Jimin let out a laugh at that. “Sure have,” he responded. “It’s hard not to, though.”

Jimin glances at his watch quickly. Commercial break was over and he was due in his seat about three minutes ago. “Shoot! I have to go. Namjoon-Hyungwon will kill me. It was great to meet you, though!” Jimin turned and nearly ran back to his seat.

Wonho watched him leave with a smile on his face, hand still waving. . I just met a member of BTS, he thought in shock. I JUST MET A MEMBER OF BTS! AND HE COMPLIMENTED ME! Suddenly very confident, he walked back to his group with an extra bounce in his step.

“What took you so long?” Jungkook teased. “You were gone for ages.”  
“I ran into somebody in the hallway, that’s all.”  
Taehyung heard this exchange and turned to Jimin with a devilish grin on his face. “Somebody? A certain somebody? As in, a special, muscular somebody?”  
Jimin looked away. “Maybe.”  
“EEEEEEEE!”  
Seokjin was quick to “Sh!” him as the next performers went on stage.

The next day, BTS was practicing their older choreo for a tour. They had been in the practice room for four hours now, and it was nearing lunch time.

Jimin’s mind was still racing when he sat down for a sip of water. He was thinking about how he could contact Wonho. Very few idols are allowed to have a personal SNS account, and even if they had a Kakao talk he would have to find his ID one way or another.

Jimin’s mind was still racing when he sat down for a sip of water. He was thinking about how he could contact Wonho. Very few idols are allowed to have personal SNS accounts, and the lucky few that do have to be extremely careful about what they post, lest it start a scandal. 

Neither Jimin nor Wonho, nor any other members of BTS or Monsta X for that matter, had their own accounts.

But they did have their official group accounts.

 

 


	3. Ready or Not

Wonho was simply minding his own business. 

He was currently in the gym, using a piece of equipment that supposedly helps develop ab muscles, when the other six members paraded through the door. They stood in a line and stared at him with arms crossed. Wonho stared back. 

 

“…Can I ask why all six of you are here?”

 

Silence.

 

“Did I do something…or...?”

 

Minhyuk finally broke the silence, stern stare turning into a sickly-sweet grin that could only mean trouble.

“A little birdy told us you ran into the one and only Park Jimin.”

 

Oh. So  _ that’s  _ what this is about.

 

“Yeah, backstage at the award show last night. Why do you ask?”

 

Minhyuk just kept grinning as he gestured at Changkyun to hand him his phone.

He handed it to Wonho.

 

Before reading what was on the screen,Wonho stared in alarm at his brothers who continued to stare at him unnervingly.

 

He slowly looked down to see the screen. It was open to the direct messaging section of Instagram, and a short message was displayed on the screen.

 

_ Wonho-hyung, _  it read.

_ I’m glad we ran into each other the other night. Sorry we didn’t have a chance to exchange numbers-I had to resort to this. Let me know whenever you’re free, yeah? We really should hang out sometime. -Park Jimin _

 

Wonho read it, a smile growing on his face. Then he read it again.

 

His members, of course, were quick to notice the rapidly-forming blush on his cheeks.

 

Of course, they had already read it themselves, so the pink-faced reaction was expected. 

 

He looked back up at his friends, smile turning into another look of confusion upon seeing the smirks on their faces.

 

“Is this it?”

 

“What do you mean, ‘is this it?!” Kihyun guffawed.

 

“He only asked if he wanted to hang out sometime; maybe he just wants a friend outside of his group. I mean, we all have friends from other groups too.”

 

“Yeah, maybe so- but he messaged _ you. _ Not all of us,  _ only you. _ I don’t know about you, but that definitely means something,” Minhyuk interjected.

 

Wonho sighed, exasperated.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything, guys."

 

"But seriously, why are  _all_ of you here? The only one that said anything was Minhyuk."

 

"Why, Wonho-hyung, as the king of relationships in this household-"

 

"Don't forget me, Minhyuk"

 

Minhyuk glared at his boyfriend. "Shut up, Hyungwon. As the overseer of all things love-related here, we came to make it clear to you that Jimin-ssi very likely has some type of feelings for you, as countless fan-made compilations have made clear. We, well, me, figured that we should help bring you two together, because you need a life outside the gym."

Changkyun spoke up for the first time. "We even already have one of the BTS members on board with this."

Wonho's eyebrows raised almost to his hairline. "Wait, really? Who?"

"The little birdy we mentioned earlier, of course."

"So.. who?"

"The word 'little' should have given it away, honestly. It's  Suga-hyungnim, of course."


End file.
